<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chungə Heist – The Untold Stories by Pra370r1an</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414163">Chungə Heist – The Untold Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an'>Pra370r1an</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chungə Heist, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pra370r1an/pseuds/Pra370r1an</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona goes on her first heist and Michael hijacks a radio station for support.</p><p>But what are the rest of the crew up to that day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones, Trevor Collins/Barbara Dunkelman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chungə Heist – The Untold Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy International Radio Day everyone!</p><p>We built this city – starship – Matt<br/>Don’t stop me now – queen – Jack<br/>Eminem - Lose Yourself – Alfredo<br/>In the end - Linkin Park – Geoff<br/>It’s my life - Bon Jovi – Trevor<br/>Billy joel – moving out – Lindsay + Jeremy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But we need you Michael!”</p><p>“Fifi. It’s a two-person heist. You don’t need me as a third wheel.”</p><p>“That’s what I said!” Gavin said from the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t <em>Trust</em> you Gavin!” Fiona turned back to the phone on speaker as Michael laughed.</p><p>“That’s fair. You shouldn’t,” Michael called from the phone.</p><p>“Hey!” Gavin squawked indignantly.</p><p>“Michael!” Fiona moaned, “I need your support on this! It’s my first Heist!”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I am supporting you Fifi!”</p><p>“How!? Cuz, I don’t see you in this car Michael!!”</p><p>Michael chuckled, “Turn on the radio…” He hung up.</p><p>Gavin and Fiona shared a confused look before Gavin reached over and pressed a button.</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen to the station he said…” Matt groaned as he typed. “And keep the cops away from the station he said… Goddammit, Michael…”</p><p>Matt moved from one monitor to the another, the small radio he grabbed played in the background. He examined the data then typed some more, rerouting police cars away from the area.</p><p>“Why am I doing this?” Matt questioned for the hundredth time today. “Why would he cash in a favor for this?”</p><p>He went back to typing. He was so absorbed in his work that he almost missed when the music segment ended.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Uhh…uh, Hi… Uhh out there…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Matt stopped and slowly turned to stare at the radio. He had been listening to this station for years, since he moved to Los Santos, and had never heard DJ Captain Loggins be this flustered.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“So…Umm… We’re going to be doing something a little bit different today? Uhh, some live music? I guess…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“You’re doing good,”</em></strong> a voice whispered. A very familiar voice to Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow.</p><p><strong><em>“Right,”</em></strong> Captain Loggins whispered back. <strong><em>“You have to hit that button. No, no the next one.”</em></strong></p><p>Static rang through the radio for a second before…</p><p>“<strong>We good? Ohh uhh,</strong> <strong><em>WE BUILT THIS CITY! WE BUILT THIS CITY ON ROCK AND ROLL!!!</em></strong>”</p><p>Michael hummed a guitar solo before, “<strong>Yeah, I don’t know any of the other words…</strong>”</p><p>Matt stared wide eyed as Michael started belting out the next song at full volume, “I need to record this…”</p><p>He turned and pulled up Los Santos Rock Radio’s website. With a wide grin he hacked in, downloading the live feed and keeping any execs from pulling the plug early.</p><p>“Ok. This is worth it!”</p><p>With a giggle he turned back to his work, a new energy in his typing.</p><p> </p><p>A shiny new sports car roared down the Los Santos streets, chased by cop cars. It drifted around a corner, narrowly missing the stop sign on the curb. Inside the driver sang.</p><p><em>“DON’T STOP ME NOW! CUZ I’M HAVING A GOOD TIME! I’M HAVING A BALL!”</em> Jack sang along with Michaels voice on the radio.</p><p>She twisted the wheel, going around the barricade the cops set up. Bullets hit the back of the car but Jack wasn’t worried. <em>“I DON’T WANT TO STOP AT ALL!”</em></p><p><em>“YEAH, I’M A ROCKET SHIP ON THE WAY TO MARS! ON A COLLISION COURSE!”</em> Jack nodded along as she sped around another car.</p><p><em>“I AM A SATELLITE I’M OUT OF CONTROL!” </em>She belted out as she accelerated along an empty(ish) stretch of road.</p><p><em>“I’M A SEX MACHINE READY TO RELOAD! LIKE AN ATOM BOMB ABOUT TO!”</em> Jack reached up and punched the roof of the car in time with Michael’s singing. <em>“OH, OH, OH, OH, OH EXPLODE!”</em></p><p>She took a sudden turn, several cop cars missing the turn. Only the ones further back were able to follow Jack.</p><p><em>“I’M BURNING THROUGH THE SKY! YEAH! 200 DEGREES! THAT’S WHY THEY CALL ME MR. FAHRENHEIT!”</em> Jack weaved through traffic, a wide smile on her lips. Only a few of the following cops were brave enough to follow.</p><p>
  <em>“I’M TRAVELLING AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT, I WANNA MAKE A SUPERSONIC WOMAN OF YOU!”</em>
</p><p>She took an off ramp to shake her pursuers. She watched the last few cops miss the exit in her rearview mirror before looking forward. And slamming on the brakes.</p><p>Her car squealed to a stop as it got off the exit. Before her cop cars were lined up, blocking the highway.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“DON’T STOP ME! DON’T STOP ME! DON’T STOP ME! HEY, HEY, HEY!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Michael’s voice still played from the radio as Jack stared down the multiple cars.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“DON’T STOP ME! DON’T STOP ME!” </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Some cop was on a bullhorn telling her to surrender.</p><p><strong><em>“OH, OH, OH! I LIKE IT” </em></strong> </p><p>Her fingers tapped along to the song on her gearshift.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“DON’T STOP ME! DON’ STOP ME!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jack revved her engine in time with the song <strong><em>VROOOM VROOOM</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“HAVE A GOOD TIME! GOOD TIME!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jack stared through her aviators. She wet her lips and grinned in anticipation.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“DON’T STOP ME! DON’T STOP ME! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jack shifted gears and peeled out. Twisting her wheel and doing a 180. The cop cars sped after her down the highway, their sirens wailing.</p><p>Jack laughed with joy the entire way out of town.</p><p> </p><p>On top of a building in downtown Los Santos, a radio played. A man worked diligently kneeling by the lip where the radio played.</p><p>
  <em>“All the pain inside amplified by the</em>
  <em><br/>
Fact that I can't get by with my nine to<br/>
Five and I can't provide the right type of<br/>
Life for my family 'cause man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers” </em>
</p><p>Alfredo Diaz sang softly along with Michael as he worked.</p><p>
  <em>“This is my life and these times are so hard</em>
  <em><br/>
And it's getting even harder tryna feed and water my seed, plus<br/>
Teeter totter, caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>He took a part from his briefcase and started to screw it into place, his nodding along with the beat.</p><p>
  <em>“Baby mama drama, screamin' on her, too much</em>
  <em><br/>
For me to wanna stay in one spot, another day of monotony's<br/>
Gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got<br/>
To formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>Alfredo took the fresh mag out and slapped it into place. He cocked his rifle.</p><p>
  <em>“Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failure's not</em>
  <em><br/>
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go, I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot” </em>
</p><p>Alfredo placed the sniper on the lip of the building. Directly across from a skyscraper.</p><p>
  <em>“So here I go, is my shot</em>
  <em><br/>
Feet, fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got” </em>
</p><p>Alfredo focused on his breathing, tuning out the music. The picture in the scope slowed to almost a standstill…</p><p>
  <strong>Blam</strong>
</p><p>He watched the man fall from his desk.</p><p>Alfredo set to work, disassembling his gun and replacing it into the case. Once, again singing softly.</p><p>
  <em>“You better lose yourself in the music, the moment</em>
  <em><br/>
You own it, you better never let it go<br/>
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow<br/>
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime<br/>
You better…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Across town in the office of his penthouse, Geoff Ramsey the most feared Kingpin Los Santos had ever known was singing. To put off doing work…</p><p>
  <em>“I TRIED SO HARD! AND GOT SO FAR! BUT IN THE END IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER!”</em>
</p><p>“Ok can we start no-?” Another voice groaned.</p><p><em>“I HAD TO FALL TO LOSE IT ALL! AND IN THE END IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER!”</em> A woman sang.</p><p>They both started rapping along, <em>“ONE THING, I DON’T KNOW WHY! IT DOESN’T EVEN MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY! KEEP THAT IN MIND, I DESIGN-”</em></p><p>“Can we PLEASE start this meeting!?” Gus had his head in his hands. He looked up at the other two people in the room, “You’ve both been singing for the last half hour.”</p><p>“Oh, lighten up Gus,” Barbara leaned back in her chair.</p><p>“Yeah, Gus! This is funny as balls!” Geoff laughed. In the background, the radio in the corner continued with Michael’s performance. “I mean I’m gonna kill him when it comes time to bribe everyone to keep him out of jail, but it’s So Great!”</p><p>“It’s not like you don’t have the money Geoff,” Barbara gestured at the spacious office around them.</p><p>“Shut it Barb…”</p><p><strong><em>“You kept everything inside and even though I tried! It all fell apart! What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory of a time when I tried so hard!” </em></strong>The radio sang.</p><p>“Guys. We have to start this meeting,” Gus shook the folder he held. “This new crew is being a major problem!”</p><p>“Relax, we’ll take care of it. And waiting a couple of minutes won’t matter,” Geoff sipped his coffee.</p><p>“Yeah, Gus! Don’t you know? In the end, it doesn’t even matter!” Barb grinned mischievously.</p><p>“Booo!” Geoff cupped his hand by his mouth to amplify his voice, at the same time Gus smacked Barb with the folder.</p><p>“Can we just get this done?” Gus asked aggressively.</p><p>“Fine! Gimme the files,” Geoff grabbed the folder, grumbling as the meeting finally started.</p><p>Barb kept singing, much to Gus’s annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>A man got off his bicycle and slotted it into the bike rack outside a skyscraper in downtown Los Santos. The man adjusted his messenger bag as he entered the building, singing softly. His basketball shorts and t-shirt read Treyco Couriers.</p><p>
  <em>“I just want to live while I’m alive! It’s my life!” </em>
</p><p>He nodded in thanks to the receptionist as she handed him the sign in sheet. He moved to the rhythm coming through his Bluetooth, and tapped the beat on the clipboard as he filled it out. Handing it back, the receptionist uttered a room number and the man moved over to the elevator.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, this is for the ones who stood their ground</em>
  <em>! For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down!”</em>
</p><p>The man sang as he sidled up to the others waiting on the elevator. He pointed at and leaned in much too close to a suit, singing to the obviously uncomfortable man.</p><p>
  <em>“Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake! Luck ain't even lucky, got to make your own breaks!”</em>
</p><p>The elevator opened and the lanky man entered. Turning as soon as he got in the door, he started dancing to the rhythm only he could hear. Pointing out at his audience he continued singing, none of which moved to enter the elevator.</p><p>
  <em>“It's my life!!! </em>
  <em>And it's now or never</em>
  <em>! I ain't gonna live forev-”</em>
</p><p>The doors closed.</p><p>The man dove into his bag as the elevator started ascending. Pulling a pair of khakis out he shook them out; then got out of his shorts and stuffed them into the bag. He stepped into the khakis, preparing to pull them up as the door dinged.</p><p>He stood up in shock looking at the two well-dressed ladies who looked at him in confusion. Their eyes drifted lower.</p><p>“Uhh, ladies?” The man reached up and nervously adjusted his well-combed black hair. “Sorry about this, but I’m actually a taken man. So, could you uh…?” His finger circled his face with a charming smile.</p><p>The two ladies looked surprised but nodded keeping eye contact. The door dinged again and started to close.</p><p>“Thanks! Nice to meet you! And sorry again!” He waved as the door closed, the women on the other side.</p><p>The next time the door dinged, he was clipping an employee ID onto his white dress shirt. He adjusted his yellow tie as he walked through the office building. Trevor sang in time with Michael under his breath, the music supplied by his Bluetooth.</p><p>
  <em>“My heart is like an open highway</em>
  <em>! Like Frankie said, I did it my way! I just want to live while I'm alive”</em>
</p><p>He checked his watch and stopped, turning to examine the copy machine. A man in a tailored suit exited the office next to Trevor and walked off. The door was stopped by Trevor’s foot and he looked around before slipping in.</p><p>He sauntered over to a safe in the corner of the room. Double checking the time, reasoning the suit won’t be back from lunch anytime soon, Trevor shook his hands out and got to work.</p><p>
  <em>“Cause it's my life…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lindsay Jones stood in the DJ booth at Los Santos Rock Radio with a grin. Before them, their husband sang into a microphone in the next room, behind some soundproof glass. His voice filtered through the speakers as he finished a song and started humming the next.</p><p>“I love that man,” they watched him sway in time as he started singing.</p><p>
  <em>“Anthony works in the grocery store, Savin' his pennies for someday!”</em>
</p><p>“If you loved him so much, you should get him some singing lessons,” A man in purple and orange said from the couch.</p><p>“Oh, shut up Lil J. You’re just jealous you didn’t think of this,” Lindsay laughed as they turned towards the wannabe cowboy.</p><p>
  <em>“Who needs a house out in Hackensack</em>
  <em>? Is that what you get with your money”</em>
</p><p>“I’m serious! He probably gave half of Los Santos aneurisms by now. Back me up here Captain Loggins!”</p><p>The DJ choked on his coffee and swiveled his chair to look at the two criminals. He looked at Jeremy, then to Lindsay and back. “Yeah…I’m going to plead the fifth…You know since you’re both dangerous criminals, and no matter how I respond I may piss one of you off?”</p><p>“Hey we wouldn’t kill you buddy,” Lindsay said softly.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re the Fakes favorite radio DJ! They’d kill us if we killed you!” Jeremy laughed.</p><p>
  <em>“He's tradin' in his Chevy for a Cadillac -ac -ac -ac, You oughta know by now!”</em>
</p><p>“Uhh, good to know? Listen not that I didn’t enjoy this highly coordinated, hijacking of my radio station,” Loggins moved his arms with awkward caution. “But is he going to be done soon?”</p><p>Jeremy checked his phone, “Yeah shouldn’t be too much longer now.” He busted out a quick text before putting it away.</p><p>“I like how you think this is ‘Highly Coordinated,’ as if Michael didn’t just find us in the living room and ask ‘You guys want to hijack Los Santos Rock?’ today,” Lindsay laughed as they went back to watching their husband.</p><p><em>You should never argue with a crazy mind mi mi- mi- mind! You oughta know by now</em><em>! You can pay Uncle Sa-” </em>Michael started coughing for a second then dove right back into singing</p><p>“Oh, OH!” Jeremy shot off the couch. “Lindsay! Mr. Loggins! I just had the best idea! What if the three of us record a bump for the station!?” He looked in wide eyed excitement between Lindsay and the DJ.</p><p>“Oh my god! Jeremy! That’s the best idea you’ve ever had! Can we Mr. Loggins!?” They looked to the DJ.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know guys…” He looked between the two, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know the lawyers probably won’t like it…” He looked at Lindsay who was staring at him with puppy eyes, “Ahh…You know what? Why not?”</p><p><em>“Cause I'm moving out</em><em>! I'm moving out!”</em> Michael was now making saxophone noises to go with the song.</p><p>“YES!” Lindsay pumped a fist in the air.</p><p>“Geoff’s gonna lose his shit!” Jeremy laughed, rubbing his hands together.</p><p>“Him and my lawyers both,” Captain Collins turned to the soundboard and started setting some things up. “But it’s easier to ask for forgiveness. Besides I’m Kenny Effing Loggins! So, screw them!”</p><p>“Hell yeah! You go Kenny!” Lindsay cheered.</p><p>“Please call me…” Kenny Loggins turned dramatically, “K-Log.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I’m not doing that,” Lindsay said at the same time as Jeremy said, “That’s terrible.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard it as soon as I said it…” Loggins stared at the floor for a second before clapping his hands suddenly. “Alright, how about we get this thing recorded!?”</p><p>“Whoo!” Lindsay yelled as Jeremy shoved the door to the recording room open.</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>An older woman was driving her car through the streets of Los Santos. She tensed as a cop turned his lights on behind her, but luckily, he went around her and turned a corner. She relaxed and her hand moved away from the gun in the passenger seat.</p><p>The song on the radio ended to be replaced with the sound of a door slamming open, spooking the woman.</p><p><strong>“What the <em>*BEEP*</em> guys!?” </strong>an unfamiliar male voice said.</p><p><strong>“Shut up and read this!”</strong> A woman’s voice said.</p><p><strong>“OK! On three!”</strong> Another man said <strong>“One, Two, Three!”</strong></p><p><strong>“HEY! THIS IS MOGAR, PHOENIX, AND RIMMY TIM WITH THE FAKE AH CREW AND YOU’RE LISTENING TO CAPTAIN LOGGINS ON 102.3 FM, LOS SANTOS ROCKS!”</strong> The three voices said together before breaking off in whoops and cheers, then the next song started to play.</p><p>The woman ran her fingers through her grey hair and chuckled, “It’s good to be home…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kenny Loggins is a pretty cool guy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>